Kamp Kweh
Category:Chocobo Raising Introduction Kamp Kweh "A place where adventurers can bring their chocobos to interact with others, as well as view the conditions of the other participants’ chocobos is now open for business." Starting NPC :Bastok Mines: Gerahja (J-9) :Southern San d'Oria: Fonteloube (I-10) :Windurst Woods: Shaty-Monty (K-12) Requirements * Form a party of 2 or more members. * Each member should have a hatched chocobo; it must be named in order for the chocobo to be able to participate. * Each member should have checked on their chocobo on that day, before starting Kamp Kweh. **If a member is excluded from participating, have them check on their chocobo again. A new day may have started in the meantime. * Members who do not meet the requirements will be excluded from the Kamp Kweh event until they fulfill the requirements. Enrollment Once your party is formed, and all of the members involved are in the same area, simply talking to the Kamp Kweh NPC will start the event for you. Each player has their own personal session. The chocobos involved in the session are those of your party, who have met the requirements above. Activities Kamp Kweh is a great way to meet other chocobo breeders and their chocobos. It also offers a chance of bonus stat improvements when the chocobos play with each other. Some people report that their chocobo did not pick up any extra stats, for some reason -- possibly due to their chocobos' maturity levels. Who knows? Call your chocobo Similar to the "Watch over your chocobo" option in normal Chocobo Raising. Possible messages: * Chicks ** {ChocoboName} seems distressed. ** {ChocoboName} seems excited. ** {ChocoboName} seems pleased. ** {ChocoboName} seems relaxed. ** {ChocoboName} looks like it wants to play with you as well. * Adolescent ** {ChocoboName} seems distressed. ** {ChocoboName} seems excited. ** {ChocoboName} seems pleased. ** {ChocoboName} seems relaxed. ** {ChocoboName} looks like it wants to play with you as well. * Adult ** {ChocoboName} seems distressed. ** {ChocoboName} seems happy. ** {ChocoboName} seems relaxed. ** {ChocoboName} looks like it wants to play with you as well. Let it play with others Your chocobo will play with others. There appear to be several possible scenes, listed below, which may be a clue to how well they like each other's company. There is a chance that your chocobo may learn something from the other chocobos, but it only seems like a once-per-day bonus. The stat boost seems to reset at the same time as the mating compatability, at JP midnight. Possible interactions: * Walking together... * Chirping together... "Kweh" * The elder of the two seems to be treating the other as a younger sibling. * The two seem to be getting along just fine. Possible status effects: * Your chocobo's strength has slightly improved. * Your chocobo has become slightly more patient. * Your chocobo has become slightly more intelligent. * Your chocobo has become slightly more receptive. Check the chocobos' vitals Similar to the "Ask about your chocobo's condition" option in normal Chocobo Raising, but with a much better presentation. You may check the stats of any of the participating chocobos. Check mating compatibility Gives a preview of what your future chocobo baby may look like. If your chocobo is still a chick, it will appear yellow as an adult no matter what color it turns at adolescence. This may only be done once every Earth day, resetting at JP midnight. Nothing (quit) Doing nothing will simply quit your stay at Kamp Kweh. You can always go back ("enroll") to Kamp Kweh again, as long as your party is still together.